UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by YunJaeShipper
Summary: la Sociedad de almas ha cambiado llegaran nuevos capitanes ichigo y rukia que sucedera con ellos
1. UN NUEVO COMIENZO

DESPUES QUE ICHIGO SE LE DECLARARA A RUKIA LAS PELEAS EN LA CASA DE LOS KUROSAKI ERAN MENOS FRECUNTES

RUKIA: BUENOS DIAS ICHIGO (BESANDOLO)

ICHIGO: BUENOS DIAS (BESANDOLA)

YUZU: PERO QUE LINDA PAREJA (LLORANDO)

RUKIA: TU CREES

KARIN: CLARO SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA

ISSHIN: Y YO QU PENSE QUE MI HIJO ERA ¡GAY!

ICHIGO: ERES UN VIEJO….

ICHIGO NO PUDO TERMINAR LA FRASE POR QUE AUQUE USTED NO LO CREA DE RIPLEY XD AHÍ EN LA PUERTA ESTABA A LO QUE ICHIGO MAS TEMIA Y NO ERA UNA AGUJA GIGANTE SINO ERA…

RUKIA: ¡NII-SAMA! (SORPRENDIDA)

ICHIGO: ¡BYAKUYA ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!

BYAKUYA: ERES UN IDIOTA KUROSAKI

EL AMBIENTE PARA ICHIGO HABIA CAMBIADO DE UN CAMPO DE ROSAS A UNA HORRIBLE UNA TORMENTA

BYAKUYA: ¡RUKIA!

RUKIA: ¿SI? (ASUSTADA)

BYAKUYA: COMO PUDISTE

RUKIA: QUE COSA (INGUENUA)

BYAKUYA: METERTE CON KUROSAKI (MAL GENIO)

RUKIA: QUIEN TE DIJO ESO (GRITANDO)

BYAKUYA: MANDE A UN SIRVIENTE PARA QUE FUERAS ALA MANSION Y ESTE ME INFORMO QUE TE VIO CON KUROSAKI DE LA MANO ASI QUE VINE A LLEVARTE A LA S.S

ICHIGO: ASI PUES NO LO PERMITIRE

BYAKUYA LE DEDICO LA MIRADA MAS GELIDA Y LLENA DE ODIO QUE PUDO HABER HECHO HACIA ICHIGO

PROBLEMAS

ICHIGO: NO ME IMPORTA QUE PONGAS TU CARA DE AMARGADO YO AMO A RUKIA

BYAKUYA PUDO HABER SOPORTADO EL INSULTO DE ICHIGO PERO LO QUE NO FUE QUE ICHIGO DIJERA QUE AMABA A RUKIA ERA ALGO IMPERDONABLE BYAKUYA DESENFUNDO SU ZANPAKTOU EN ESO RUKIA SE PUSO ENFRENTE DE BYAKUYA PROTEGIENDO A ICHIGO BYAKUYA RECORDO A HISANA Y TAMBIEN CUANDO TODOS SE OPUSIERON A QUE BYAKUYA SE CASARA CON ALGUIEN DEL RUKONGAI

BYAKUYA: SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES (FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO)

RUKIA: ¿HAAA?

BYAKUYA: CREO QUE SERIA INJUSTO NO DEJARTE ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS

RUKIA: GRACIAS NII-SAMA (ABRAZANDOLO)

BYAKUYA: (SORPRENDIDO) DE NADA


	2. PROBLEMAS

ICHIGO: NO ME IMPORTA QUE PONGAS TU CARA DE AMARGADO YO AMO A RUKIA

BYAKUYA PUDO HABER SOPORTADO EL INSULTO DE ICHIGO PERO LO QUE NO FUE QUE ICHIGO DIJERA QUE AMABA A RUKIA ERA ALGO IMPERDONABLE BYAKUYA DESENFUNDO SU ZANPAKTOU EN ESO RUKIA SE PUSO ENFRENTE DE BYAKUYA PROTEGIENDO A ICHIGO BYAKUYA RECORDO A HISANA Y TAMBIEN CUANDO TODOS SE OPUSIERON A QUE BYAKUYA SE CASARA CON ALGUIEN DEL RUKONGAI

BYAKUYA: SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES (FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO)

RUKIA: ¿HAAA?

BYAKUYA: CREO QUE SERIA INJUSTO NO DEJARTE ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS

RUKIA: GRACIAS NII-SAMA (ABRAZANDOLO)

BYAKUYA: (SORPRENDIDO) DE NADA

PASARON YA 3 AÑOS RUKIA E ICHIGO SE CASARON DESPUES DE 1 AÑO DE NOVIAZGO AL PRINCIPIO BYAKUYA TRATO DE PERSUADIR A RUKIA PARA QUE LO PENSARA PERO RUKIA YA HABIA TOMADO SU DECISION

AHORA RUKIA ESTABA EMBARAZADA TENIA 6 MESES LE FALTABAN3 PARA DAR A LUZ

ICHIGO: ¿ESTA BIEN TE DUELE ALGO?

RUKIA: ESTOY BIEN NO TE PREOCUPES

DESPUES DE 3 LARGOS MESES EL MOMENTO HABIA LLEGADO

RUKIA: ¡HAA!

ICHIGO: ¿TE DUELE?

RUKIA: CLARO QUE ME DUELE ERES UN IDIOTA

ICHIGO: OK MALA PREGUNTA PENSANDO

BYAKUYA: ES LO MISMO QUE YO TE DIJE

ICHIGO: NO ME AYUDES QUIERES

BYAKUYA: PUES LA VERDAD

DESPUES DE 1 HORA ESPERANDO RYUKEN SALIO


	3. El nuevo Miembro

ICHIGO: COMO ESTA RUKIA

RYUKEN: ELLA ESTA MUY BIEN

BYAKUYA: QUE BUENO

ICHIGO: Y EL BEBE

RYUKEN: EL BEBE ESTA MEJOR QUIEREN PASAR

BYAKUYA E ICHIGO: SI

BYAKUYA LE DEDICO DE NUEVO LA MIRADA MAS LLENA DE ODIO Y FRIA QUE PUDO HABER HECHO HACIA ICHIGO

RYUKEN: POR QUE NO PASA USTED KUCHIKI-SAMA

BYAKUYA: BIEN

ICHIGO: QUE PERO YO SOI EL PAPA

BYAKUYA: RUKIA ES MI HERMANA

ICHIGO: FLORECITA

BYAKUYA: FRESITA

ICHIGO: PIJO

BYAKUYA: PELOPINCHO

ICHIGO: ESTIRADO

BYAKUYA: NARANJITO

ICHIGO: ¡GAY!

BYAKUYA: ASTA AQUÍ, YA ME TIENES HARTO KUROSAKI (PERDIENDO EL CONTROL)

BYAKUYA SE LANSO ENCIMA DE ICHIGO Y EMPEZO A GOLPIARLO DESPUES RYUKEN TRATO DE SEPARARLOS Y RECIBIO UN GOLPE DE PARTE DE ICHIGO

RYUKEN: YA VASTA (SACANDO SU ARCO DE QUINCY)

ICHIGO: TRANQUILO ISHIDA

EN ESO VA LLEGANDO URYU

URYU: PAPA QUE HACES

RYUKEN: YA ME TIENEN HARTO

BYAKUYA: BIEN YO PASARE (SACUDIENDOSE EL POLVO)

ICHIGO: ¡ESPERA!

YA ERA MUY TARDE BYAKUYA YA HABIA ENTRADO A LA HABITACION

RYUKEN: POR CIERTO KUROSAKI RUKIA TUVO GEMELAS

ICHIGO: ¡QUE!

URYU: FELICIDADES ICHIGO, PERO QUE RAYOS

ICHIGO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL PISO, SEGÚN RYUKEN HABIA UNA POSIBILIDAD DE QUE RUKIA TUVIERA GEMELAS O MELLIZAS

YA EN LA HABITACION

BYAKUYA: RUKIA

RUKIA: ¡NII-SAMA!

BYAKUYA: FELICIDADES

RUKIA: GRACIAS (SONRIENDO)

BYAKUYA SE DIRIGIO DONDE ESTABAN LAS BEBES

BYAKUYA: SON PRECIOSAS

RUKIA: EN SERIO

BYAKUYA CARGO UNA Y SE LA DIO A RUKIA Y EL CARGO A LA OTRA

RUKIA AL VER A SU BEBE SE LLENO DE FELICIDAD PERO AL VOLTEAR VIO QUE BYAKUYA ESTABA SONRIENDO, RUKIA RECORDO QUE BYAKUYA SIEMPRE HABIA SOÑADO CON TENER UNA FAMILIA PERO DEBIDO A QUE HISANA MURIERA ERA ALGO IMPOSIBLE PARA UN VIUDO

RUKIA SE LEVANTO DE LA CAMA Y FUE A DONDE ESTABA BYAKUYA Y SE PARO A LADO DE EL

BYAKUYA: RUKIA DEBES DESCANSAR

RUKIA: NO IMPORTA SOLO VERTE FELIZ ME DA ANMOS NII-SAMA

BYAKUYA: RUKIA (SORPRENDIDO)

RUKIA: NII-SAMA PUEDO PREGUNTARTE ALGO

BYAKUYA: SI QUE COSA

RUKIA: ¿PODRIA LLAMARLA HISANA? (DIRIJIENDOSE A LA BEBE EN LOS BAZOS DE BYAKUYA)

BYAKUYA: POR SUPUESTO (SONRIENDO)

RUKIA: GRACIAS


	4. Los Años Pasan

HAN PASADO YA 13 AÑOS ,HISANA Y MASAKI ESOS FUERON LOS NOMBRES DE LAS BEBES POR HONOR A LA HERMANA DE RUKIA Y LA MADRE DE ICHIGO

HISANA: ¡MAMA LEVANTATE!

RUKIA: MMM…

MASAKI: ¡PAPA ARRIBA!

ICHIGO: UN RATO MAS MAMA

HISANA: NO TIENEN PA´CUANDO NO CREES MASAKI

MASAKI: JAJAJAAJA CIERTO

HISANA: ESTOI MUY EMOCIONADA NO PUDE DORMIR TODA LA NOCHE DESDE QUE MAMA DIJO QUE HIRIAMOS CON EL TIO BYAKU-SHIN

MASAKI: RECUERDA QUE NO LE GUSTA QUE LE DIGAN ASI JAJAJA

HISANA: SI JAJA

RUKIA: BIEN YA ESTOI DESPIERTA

HISANA Y MASAKI: ¡YA VAMONOS!

RUKIA: ¿YA DESAYUNARON?

MASAKI: YO NO Y TU HISANA

HISANA: YO TAMPOCO JEJEJE

RUKIA: EN ESE CASO DESAYUNEN

CUANDO MASAKI Y HISANA SALIERON DE LA HABITACION

ICHIGO: AL PARECER LES GUSTA MUCHO IR CON BYAKUYA

RUKIA: SI

ICHIGO: A QUIEN HABRAN SACADO

RUKIA: JAJAJA MEJOR CAMBIATE FRESITA

ICHIGO: ESTA BIEN ENANA

RUKIA: TONTO (CARIÑOSA)

ICHIGO: MEDIO METRO (DULCEMENTE)


	5. la Familia No Se Olvida

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA MANSION KUCHIKI

ICHIGO: QUE NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ

RUKIA: QUE EXTRAÑO CREI HABERLE AVISADO

HISANA Y MASAKI: Y SI TUBO QUE SALIR

RUKIA: ICHIGO QUEDATE AQUÍ EN LA MANSION YO IRE AL 6 ESCUADRON TAL VEZ TUBO MUCHO TRABAJO

ICHIGO: EN SERIO BYAKUYA PARECE UN ROBOT SE LA PASA TRABAJANDO

RUKIA. NO LE DIGAS A SI A NII-SAMA (GOLPIANDOLO)

HISANA Y MASAKI: ¿PODEMOS IR?

RUKIA: CLARO NIÑAS

ICHIGO: Y YO

RUKIA: CLARO SI QUIERES TOPARTE CON EL CAPITAN ZARAKI

ICHIGO: MEJOR ME QUEDO

RUKIA: NO HAGAS ALGO POR EL CUAL NII-SAMA TRATE DE NUEVO DE MATARTE (SALIENDO)

ICHIGO: TRATARE (OCULTANDO ALGO)

HISANA Y MASAKI: VAMOS CON EL TIO KUCHIKI, VAMOS CON EL TIO KUCHIKI

RUKIA: JAJA VEO QUE LE GUSTA MUCHO VENIR

HISANA Y MASAKI: SI (PORRA)


	6. Los Amigos Del Alma

CUANDO RUKIA Y LAS NIÑAS LLEGARON AL 6 ESCUADRON AL PRIMERO QUE VIERON FUE A RENJI

RENJI: ¡RUKIA QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE!

RUKIA: HOLA RENJI

RENJI: COMO TE HA IDO

RUKIA: MUY BIEN GRACIAS VALLA SIGUES IGUAL

RENJI: SI (EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS SE ENVEJESE MAS LENTO 100 AÑOS SON COMO 10)

MASAKI: HOLA ABARAI-KUN

HISANA: HOLA: ABARAI-SAMA

RENJI: MIREN MIS SOBRINAS FAVORITAS (SONRIENDO)

RUKIA: POR CIERTO NO AS VISTO A NII-SAMA

RENJI: SI ESTA EN SU OFICINA ME DIJO QUE CUANDO LLEGARAS LE AVISARA

RUKIA: BIEN

RENJI: DEJA DECIRLE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ

EN LA OFICINA

RENJI: CAPITAN KUCHIKI, RUKIA ESTA AQUÍ

BYAKUYA: BIEN DILE QUE PASE

A DECIR VERDAD A BYAKUYA LE ENCANTABA VER A SUS SOBRINAS PERO SOBRE TODO A RUKIA YA HABIAN PASADO 13 AÑOS Y RUKIA AL VIVIR EN EL MUNDO HUMANO ELLA ENVEJECIO RUKIA SE PARECIA A HISANA INCLUSO EL MECHON DE SU CARA SE LO RECORTO, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE RUKIA ERA UNA COPIA EXACTA DE HISANA

RUKIA: HOLA NII-SAMA

MASAKI Y HISANA: HOOLAP´

BYAKUYA: ¿Cómo ESTAN NIÑAS? (TIERNO O. o)

HISANA Y MASAKI: BIEN GRACIAS

BYAKUYA: LO LAMENTO CREO QUE SE ME JUNTO EL TRABAJO

RUKIA: NO IMPORTA

BYAKUYA: Y KUROSAKI

RUKIA: SE QUEDO EN LA MANSION

BYAKUYA: QUE ¡!

RUKIA: OCURRE ALGO NII-SAMA (ASUSTADA)

BYAKUYA: (REGRESANDO A SU TEMPLE) NO NADA

HISANA: COMO HA ESTADO BYAKUYA-SAMA

BYAKUYA: BIEN Y TU

HISANA: MUY BIEN

BYAKUYA: POR CIERTO Y MASAKI

RUKIA: (SORPRENDIDA) ESTABA AQUI HACE UN MOMENTO

MINTRAS TANTO ICHIGO:

ICHIGO: MIENTRAS BYAKUYA NO ESTA POR QUE HECHO UN VISTASO A SU HABITACION (HEHEHE)

CUANDO ICHIGO IBA A ENTRAR

BYAKUYA: QUE HACES KUROSAKI (FRIAMENTE)

ICHIGO: (VOLTEA LENTAMENTE) YO NADA (ASUSATADO)

RUKIA: (GRITANDO) Y RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO

ICHIGO: YO NO ISE NADA

RUKIA: NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLO VERDAD (LLEVANDOSELO DE LA OREJA)


	7. Amor ó Lastima

BYAKUYA ENTRA A SU HABITACION AHÍ ESTABA UNA FOTOGRAFIA DE HISANA (YOP!)¬¬

BYAKUYA: TODO SERIA MEJOR SI TU ESTUBIERAS AQUÍ

ICHIGO: (GRITANDO) OYE ROSADITO VAS A VENIR

BYAKUYA: (MAS QUE ENOJADO) ROSADITO… ES TODO KUROSAKI TE MATARE

DIGAMOS QUE ICHIGO ISO LO QUE RUKIA LE DIJO QUE NO ISIERA

YA EN LA NOCHE

RUKIA: (TOCANDO) NII-SAMA ¿PUEDO PASAR?

BYAKUYA: SI (SEVERO)

RUKIA: DISCULPA LO DE ICHIGO YA SABES QUE ES UN IDIOTA

BYAKUYA: NO IMPORTA LO QUE ESPERO ES QUE A HISANA Y MASAKI NO SE LES PEGUE

RUKIA: YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO (SONRIENDO)

BYAKUYA: BIEN

RUKIA: BUENO ME RETIRO (BAJANDO LA CABEZA)

BYAKUYA: (SE ACERCA A RUKIA) RUKIA QUE TE DIJE LA OTRA VEZ

RUKIA: ¿HAA?

BYAKUYA. QUE NUNCA BAJES LA CABEZA ANTE NADIE Y ANTE MI

RUKIA LO RECOERDODE INMEDIATO Y SUS MEJILLAS ESTABAN ROJAS

RUKIA: SI, PERDON NII-SAMA BUENAS NOCHE

BYAKUYA: BUENAS NOCHES

* * *

BIEN SEGUIRE NO SE PREOCUPEN HEHE ^^

ME ENCANTAEL BYAKUHISA Y EL ICHIRUKI

ICHIRUKISTA 100% XD ¬¬


	8. Dulces Recuerdos

Ya en la mañana ichigo de despertó temprano

Ichigo: valla creo que la mansión está más grande ya ha pasado mucho que vengo después de ese dia

FLASH BACK

El dia de la boda byakuya andaba que nadie lo aguantaba tubo 2 buenas oportunidades de matar a ichigo ya que rukia andaba preparando los últimos detalles

Byakuya: ese kurosaki es un idiota no sé cómo deje que rukia se Case con el

Ichigo: byakuya aun no te has alistado

Byakuya: (con el esmoquin en la mano) no sé porque tengo que ir

Ichigo: como rukia no tiene padres tú tienes que entregarla en el altar

Byakuya: si no me presento rukia no se casa

Ichigo: ¿que estas Tramando?

Byakuya: eres un idiota

Ichigo: que genio por favor cámbiate (saliendo del cuarto)

Ichigo pidiendo algo por favor a byakuya

Byakuya: kurosaki debe estar desesperado solo lo hare por rukia

En la iglesia…

Byakuya ya traía su traje cuando entro con rukia del brazo todas las invitadas tenían corazones en lugar de ojos byakuya solo gruño a lo que rukia rio

Rukia: Gracias nii-sama

Byakuya: (serio) de Nada

En el altar ichigo se mostraba más que orgulloso byakuya al verlo comprendió que ichigo está profundamente enamorado de rukia para unir su vida con ella

Byakuya sintió remordimiento

Rukia estaba más que contenta estaba casi saltando de alegría cuando llegaron al altar

Rukia: (discretamente) Gracias Nii-sama

Después de la misa todos fueron al salón donde seria la fiesta

Cuando todo acabo rukia estaba agotada habían comido, bailado, tomado y platicando mucho

Ichigo: es hora de irnos

Rukia: emm…

Ichigo: vamos despierta

Rukia: está bien

Ichigo había comprado una casa cerca del rio en el atardecer se podía apreciar una hermosa vista

Fue la última vez que habían ido a la sociedad de almas

Cuando nacieron las niñas era byakuya quien iba a visitarlos y llevarlos obsequios digamos que byakuya era de esos tíos que todos queremos tener (huhu)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK


	9. Nuevos Capitanes

Ichigo: rukia ya levántate ya es muy tarde

Rukia: mmm… ¡no quiero!

Ichigo: no te comportes como un bebe

Rukia: mejor cállate frutilla

Ichigo: enana

Rukia: fresita

Ichigo: medio metro

Rukia: naranjito

Ichigo: mmm…

Rukia: mejor cállate

Rukia se había levantado de mal humor eso era muy evidente

Mientras tanto byakuya ya iba para el sexto escuadrón

Renji: taicho ¡!

Byakuya: valla llegaste temprano es un comienzo (sarcástico)

Renji: ¿donde ha estado? Ya son las 12:03 p.m

Byakuya: ayer no pude dormir muy bien además con una sola vez que llego 3 minutos tarde ya haces un alboroto renji

Renji: está bien cálmese solo le digo que el comandante capitán quiere ver a todos los capitanes y tenientes para una junta urgente

Byakuya: renji eres un idiota vámonos

Renji: si (sin ánimos)

Ya en el 1 escuadrón

Yamamoto: los he reunido aquí para avisarles que el puesto de capitán del quinto escuadrón será ocupado por Saya Otonashi

Cuando la nueva capitana se presento ante todos estos se quedaron boca abierta era una joven que aparentaba unos 17 años de cabello negro azulado y ojos color azul aqua muy claro parecía una muñeca shunsui no perdió oportunidad y la saludo

Shunsui: Hola ¿como estas?

Saya: bien Gracias (nerviosa)

Nanao al ver las intenciones de su capitán lo golpeo con su death nothe digo con su grande y pesado libro

Saya: ¿está bien?

Shunsui: (tirado en el piso) estoy bien

Nanao: eso le pasa por pervertido

Shunsui: nanao-Chan no tienes por qué estar celosa

Nanao lo volvió a golpear que la capitana Unohana tuvo que llamar por alguien de su escuadrón para atenderlo

Shunsui: nanao-chan se que ¡!me quieres! (Ya a lo lejos)

Nanao: no tienes remedio

Yamamoto: capitana otonashi tome lugar

Saya: si (incorporándose)

Saya se puso al lado izquierdo de byakuya digamos que saya media 1.63 y byakuya 1.80 era muy alto saya solo encogió los hombros ukitake al ver la acción de la chica sonrió

Yamamoto: ya pueden retirarse

Ya todos en sus escuadrones

* * *

Bien Creo Que si vieron Blood+ se dieron cuenta que me robe el nombre se Saya Haha´y la altura de saya es la mia XD

Seguire (8) No Pares Sigue Sigue (8)

O.o

haha´esto es todo lo que pude escribir despues de que se me pudriera el cerebro con un fanfic yaoi de byakuya y renji con lemon y todo XD haha´ssoi una Maldiitha pervertida ahora soi Cynthiia aliias " La PervertiDa ^^"


	10. El NuevO Teniente

EN EL QUINTO ESCUADRON

Saya: etto… ahora ¿qué hago? ¡Ayuda!

Hinamori: capitana mucho gusto

Saya: hola (de lo más normal)

Hinamori: me llamo momo Hinamori un placer (algo confundida)

Saya: hehehe (nerviosa) perdón tengo que irme ¡Cuídate! (lejos)

Hinamori: pero que le pasa

Toushiro: tal vez le dio miedo tu cara (atrás de ella)

Hinamori: ¡shiro! Me asustaste Baka

Toushiro: cuida tu boca momo

Hinamori: aun así que le pasa a la capitana

Toushiro: es su primer dia de ve estar nerviosa

Hinamori: tal vez (preocupada)

Toushiro: por cierto ¿no tienes trabajo?

Hinamori: ¡!Aa! Lo olvide adiós shiro

Toushiro: es capitán Hitsugaya

Hinamori: claro shiro-Chan

Toushiro: (enojado) ya verás momo

Mientras tanto saya seguía corriendo estaba muy nerviosa

Saya: rayos seguro esa no fue una buena impresión

Antes de que pudiera regresar saya se dio cuenta que estaba perdida

Saya: brb ahora que hago tengo 2 opciones, sentarme al lado de un árbol a llorar ó dar vueltas por el bosque hasta encontrar la salida

Al poco rato saya estaba con su haori todo mojado estaba llorando ¬¬

Saya: no puede ser estoy segura que si algún capitán me viera me quitarían de mi puesto

En eso llego alguien

Byakuya: (sorprendido) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Saya: (avergonzada) me perdí

Byakuya: te perdiste

Saya: ¿en dónde estoy?

Byakuya: aquí entrenamos los del sexto escuadrón

Saya: aa Soi un Desastre

Byakuya: hasta ahora se da cuenta (sarcástico)

Saya: eso no ayuda para nada sabe

Byakuya: me voy

Saya: aaaa! Espéreme capitán

Cuando salieron del bosque se toparon con Yoruichi

**Yoruichi: miren es la nueva capitana mucho gusto soy Yoruichi Shihoin**

Saya: mucho gusto yo soy saya otonashi (sonriendo)

Byakuya la miro al ver su cara se quedo embobado

Yoruichi se dio cuenta

Yoruichi: byakuya-bo cierra la boca

Byakuya: ¿aaaa?

Saya: jajá

Byakuya: mejor cállate Yoruichi

Saya: capitán kuchiki seguro que se siente bien

Byakuya: por que

Saya: Por nada (sonriendo)

Yoruichi: bueno me voy adiós byakuya-bo saya-chan

Saya: adiós cuídate

Yoruichi: ¡se ven muy bien juntos!

Saya: (abriendo lentamente los ojos) que

Byakuya: me las pagaras Yoruichi (mirando alejarse) vámonos

Saya: si (nerviosa)

El camino era largo durante todo el camino hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que byakuya rompió el silencio raro en el

Byakuya: veo que dejo de llorar

Saya: a si jeje (nerviosa)

Byakuya: que bien

Saya: y Yoruichi es amiga suya

Byakuya: (frunciendo el ceño) para nada en la primera oportunidad que tenga la matare (tomando el manga de su zanpaktou)

Saya: (asustada) está bien cálmese

Byakuya: ya vamos a llegar

Saya: que bien creo que le debo una disculpa a mi teniente

Byakuya: lo olvide mientras usted estuvo perdida el capitán Genryusai

Aviso que el teniente del noveno escuadrón Shuhei Hisagi será promovido como capitán de su escuadrón la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto del 10 escuadrón será ahora la teniente de Shuhei Hisagi y Momo Hinamori se convertirá en la teniente del capitán Hitsugaya

Saya: ya veo

Byakuya: así que tendrá que buscar un nuevo teniente

Saya: es cierto pero quien

Byakuya: debo buscar uno ofrecerle el puesto y esperar que el acepte

Saya: está bien comenzare mañana (cansada)


	11. Amor,amor?

MAÑANA…

Saya: esto está mal (de un lado a otro)

Hinamori: le ocurre algo

Saya: si (gritando)

Hinamori: tranquilícese

Saya: está bien ya me tranquilice

Hinamori: ahora que le pasa

Saya: es que no sé quién puede ser mi teniente

Hinamori: no se preocupe me iré al escuadrón de Toushiro hasta el lunes

Saya: bien pero quien puede ser

Hinamori: mmm…

Saya: mmm…

Hinamori y saya: rukia!

Hinamori: jajá

Saya: creo que pensamos en la misma persona

Hinamori: aunque será algo difícil

Saya: por que

Hinamori: bueno no kuchiki rukia vive ahora en el mundo humano no sé si sigue siendo shinigami

Saya: no perdamos tiempo

Saya tomo a Hinamori del brazo y se la llevo con ella al decimotercer escuadrón

Ukitake: hola saya

Saya: hola

Ukitake: que te trae por aquí

Saya: quería saber donde esta kuchiki rukia

Ukitake: kuchiki-san creo que está en la mansión kuchiki

Saya: gracias cuídese (corriendo con Hinamori)

EN LA MANSION

Saya: llegamos momo (viendo la puerta)

Hinamori: si (mareada)

Pero en la puerta había dos guardias

Guardia: quienes son (mirando hacia abajo)

Saya: capitana del 5 escuadrón saya otonashi

Hinamori: teniente del 5 escuadrón momo Hinamori

Guardia: que desean

Saya: quiero hablar con kuchiki rukia

Guardia: kuchiki rukia-sama se encuentra en el sexto escuadrón

Saya: no puede ser momo tendremos que ir

Hinamori: pero al capitán kuchiki no le gusta las intromisiones

Saya: no vio a ver al capitán sino a rukia (sonrojada)

Hinamori: entonces por qué esta roja

Saya: que es tu imaginación

Hinamori: si claro

Saya: y tu porque te pones a si cuando vez al capitán Hitsugaya

Hinamori: es mi vida

Saya: claro yo creo que te gusta

Hinamori: y a usted el capitán kuchiki

Saya: que mejor vámonos


End file.
